Free Ride
by nightassassin480
Summary: After leaving a club during a rainstorm My Son gets offered a ride home but when he realized that he has forgotten his wallet he finds himself convincing Hell's Taxi that there are more forms of payment than just cash. Some even better. Older My Son/Hell's Taxi. Underage and car sex. I don't own GHS and probably never will.


**I was in the mood for something odd when this was born in my head. Older My Son and Hell's Taxi. Yep. Anyway, this fills both the car sex and the underage squares on the universal kink bingo card, so have fun with that. My Son is seventeen, Hell's Taxi is twenty eight and everyone if humanized (although they still look similar to their likenesses respectively). Now please, enjoy the story. **

* * *

My Son walked down the dirt road, shivering. It was raining and he had decided to go out without an umbrella. He could hear his own teeth chattering over the storm, and suddenly he regretted his choice in clothing. _Stupid James,_ He thought angrily. _Wanting to go to a club then getting piss drunk in the first half hour. _He was glad he got out of there when he did though, rain or no rain. Going to a club he had worn what could be considered 'provocative' clothing (just a pair of black short shorts, not as provocative as his father proclaimed, but still) and he was beginning getting some rather suggestive looks from some of the older, less attractive men. He snorted at the thought. _Bastards. Don't even recognize a minor when they see one._ He shivered again. _God, I have got to get out of this rain!_ Just as the thought entered his head he heard the sound of a car motor off in the distance. He slowly turned to see a pair of head lights farther down the road but approaching fast. My Son stood, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he watched the headlights get closer and closer. The yellow taxi pulled up beside him before coming to a stop. My Son sniffed and wiped the back of his hand across his nose, walking up to the passenger window as it rolled down. The driver ducked down so he could look up at the younger man, black eyes meeting purple.

"Need a ride kid?" The yellow clad man asked, yelling so his voice could be heard over the storm. My Son didn't answer at first, swallowing as he glanced over the car once more before finally nodding. The man nodded once and pointed a thumb behind him. He quickly climbed into the backseat of the taxi, hurrying to get out of the rain. Slamming the door shut behind him, My Son shook his head, sending water droplets in every direction. "Hey now! Don't be getting water everywhere- I have to pay for any damage you do."

"Sorry," My Son mumbled with a slight frown. "But if you didn't want your seats wet maybe you shouldn't have let me in."

He saw a pair of dark eyes dart to the rear-view mirror, looking back at him indifferently with the reflection. "Well, I don't have to be nice. You can always just get out if it suites you." The man said with a shrug, keeping a healthy amount of sarcasm in his voice.

My Son gaped at him, staring at the driver with a look of mixed shock and anger. He looked as if he was about to say something but closed his mouth at the last second, choosing instead to lean back in the seat and glare out the window. If he was still watching the taxi driver he probably would have caught the smirk that spread across his face before it disappeared. "Well now that that's settled- where you headed?" He asked, still watching the younger man. The purple haired boy didn't say anything, just shifted a bit in the seat and continued to pout. He rolled his eyes and sighed, opening his mouth to say something else until a bored sounding voice interrupted him.

"Gregory House." My Son said, not looking away from the window.

The driver nodded and grabbed the gear shift of the taxi, moving it from 'Park' to 'Drive'. My Son's frown slowly turned back into its usual straight line when he felt the taxi begin to move, glancing back to where the driver sat. All he could see was black hair sticking out from a yellow hat but when he looked to the mirror he could see a small strip of his face. He sighed through his nose and settled back into the seat, glancing around the interior of the taxi. There wasn't anything in particular that stood out to him- other than the fact that it smelled strangely… clean. "You don't get a lot of people out here do you?" He asked, looking back to the mirror.

"No. Not really." The man looked back at him again. "Why, that bother you?"

The loud scoff he heard almost made him laugh. "No. Should it?" The younger man snapped, his teeth clacking together loudly.

"You're a little spitfire, aren't you?" The driver said with a laugh.

Embarrassed, My Son blushed, heat radiating off of his face. "Just shut up and drive." He mumbled, attempting to shove himself further into the seat- silently hoping that, maybe, it would just eat him. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them feeling a horrible desire to speak to the other until the silence started to grate on the taxi driver's nerves. Generally he was a talkative person and the young man in his back seat had spiked his interest. He cleared his throat and glanced up to the rear view mirror to loo at the younger boy in the back seat of his cab before speaking.

"So kid, you live at the hotel or just visiting?" He heard a voice reply but couldn't make out what he was saying, so he looked back to the mirror and quirked an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"I said 'I have a name'!"

"Well, jeez kid, you don't have to yell."

"Stop calling me kid- my name isn't kid." He huffed angrily.

The driver shrugged, looking back to the road. "Ok then, what is your name?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "It's… My Son."

"Mason? That's a stupid name. Bland sounding."

My Son's blush deepened and he glared hatefully at the back of the man's head. "Not Mason! My. Son. It's two words!" He yelled.

"Ah ok, My Son." He repeated, trying to bite back the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. "Still a pretty stupid name though." His smile widened when he heard the loud exasperated groan from the backseat. "Don't get upset k-… My Son. My name's no better."

"Really, what's that?" He mumbled, trying to figure out where his dignity had ran off to in the last few minutes.

"Hell's Taxi. Most just call me Taxi though, makes 'em feel more comfortable I guess." He shrugged, turning around a curve. My Son looked at him through the mirror, an odd look on his face.

"You're named after your occupation?"

"You're named after your family status."

My Son made a noise, saying nothing to the man. He heard Hell's Taxi chuckled and he almost kicked the back of his seat. _Almost_. The though defiantly crossed his mind. With a sigh he reached into the pocket of his shorts looking for his wallet to see how much he could pay the irritating man, when he noticed the lack of that familiar lump in his shorts. _Uh oh._

"Um…" He said, checking his other pocket, the taxi floor and seat before looking at the man, panicking.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"D-do you charge for rides?"

"Yeah, why?"

My Son swallowed. "Well, I um… seemed to have misplaced my wallet."

Before that moment, if you had told My Son that a car could stop on a dime he probably would have laughed and claimed otherwise. However, the sudden stop of the taxi made him change his mind on the quality of some cars. He lurched forward, hitting the side his face on the passenger seat in front of him, yelping loudly. Hell's Taxi turned quickly, black eyes burning holes through the younger man. "_What_?" He hissed.

My Son sat back in the seat, moaning. "God, now I know why your first name is 'Hell'." He mumbled, touching the right side of his face and wincing.

"That has nothing to do with it- what do you mean you've 'misplaced' your wallet?" Hell's Taxi snapped, making the boy glare back.

"Look, I lost it okay? I probably just left it at the club I was at!" My Son yelled.

"Well that's just great! I've wasted my time for nothing- I can't just be giving out free rides you know!"

"I'm not asking you to!" My Son shouted, his lavender eyes turning darker with his mood. "I'm just saying-"

"And I'm just saying too- get out of my taxi!" He pointed towards the door with his thumb, making My Son's eyes widen.

"But it's still raining- I'll freeze!" He said, motioning towards the woods.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you lost your cash." Hell's grumbled, sitting back in his seat and rubbing a gloved hand over his forehead. My Son frowned, looking from the driver to the window. There was no way he was going to go back out there in the freezing rain. He had to figure out how to get out of this- one way or another. He chewed on his lip a moment, glancing over Hell's Taxi, a plan starting to formulate in his conniving mind. He looked relatively young, and not all that bad. He could live with it if he really did have to go entirely through with his idea.

Slowly, so as to make sure that the leathery martial did not squeak below him, he scooted across the seat so that he was behind the driver, moving his hand so that it gently rested on his shoulder. When the man didn't move other than to continue massaging his forehead, My Son licked his lips and leaned forward so that his mouth was right next to the man's ear. "You know," He whispered softly, making sure to sound as innocent as possible without seeming childish. "There is more than one kind of payment in this world."

Hell's eyes popped open and he turned his head slowly, looking at the boy as if he had just pressed a gun against his head. "What?"

"You know what I mean." My Son looked back at him through long eyelashes, lightly squeezing his shoulder. "I doubt driving a taxi gets you laid all that much, and I really need to get home. How about we work something out so we both can get something we want?"

"Are you implying that I would-" Hell's Taxi shifted in his seat so he was facing the other better, the disbelief he felt written all over his face.

"I'm not implying anything." My Son assured, batting his eyelashes. "I'm just saying that if I were to somehow end up in your lap I wouldn't complain- unless of course," He moved his hand across Hell's yellow jacket, grazing his fingertips along the material as he moved his hand from one shoulder to the other. "That's what you're into."

The taxi driver paled visibly as My Son talked, muscles stiffening under the boy's slender hand. "You do realize that I'm like, what- maybe ten years older than you, right?" He said, his voice lowering.

My Son smiled at him and shrugged. "Maybe I like older men?"

His eyes narrowed, eying My Son suspiciously. "What are you going to do? Wait until I get you out of your shorts and scream 'rape' until I take you home?"

My Son snorted, counting the admittance that the man _would_ get him out of his shorts as a small victory as he lowered his eyes . "And who would I tell exactly? _Gregory_? My drunk for a dad?" He asked spitefully as he straightened again, looking back at Hell's Taxi with soft eyes. "If you don't want to that's fine of course; I could always walk home in the icy rain."

He didn't get a response. My Son sighed, feeling quite disappointed- he truly didn't want to walk in the rain. "Well, thank you for taking me this far." He said quietly, slowly leaning towards the other. The taxi driver didn't move as My Son pressed his lips against the corner of his mouth, kissing him softly before pulling away. With another sigh, My Son moved towards the door and grabbed the handle. At the sound of the door popping open Hell's moved.

"Wait." He said, raising a hand and causing My Son to look back at him. He groaned and pressed the hand he raised against his forehead, wiping it down his face. He let his hand drop back into his lap as he spoke. "If you tell anyone about this-"

My Son smiled at him as he closed the door, the sound of the rain dulled by now closed door. "Not a word." He said, crawling back towards the other, pressing a hand against his cheek. Their lips met, soft and pink pressing against pale and chapped. My Son moaned loudly as he slid an arm around the other's neck, whimpering when an arm snaked around his waist.

My Son playfully arched against the arm around his waist, groaning. He parted his lips slightly, allowing his tongue to slip out of his mouth and run carefully along the driver's bottom lip. Surprisingly, despite his previous protests, Hell's didn't skip a beat as he parted his own lips and moaned pleasantly as My Son's tongue slipped into his mouth.

My Son had kissed at least hundred times before with various people; Lost Doll, James, a few of the Judgement Boys, Sleepy Sheep, Roulette Boy (his personal favorite out of the bunch), Mummy Dog, that strange blue-skinned man that lived out in the woods (he had really meant to catch his name- that night actually had been surprisingly fun), Cactus Girl, and her older brother, but with all those people he felt little to nothing towards them.

This was... different somehow. He couldn't decide whether he tentatively liked the feeling or hated it with a burning passion but he wasn't given a chance to decided before Hell's Taxi pulled away from him, breathing deeply. My Son smirked playfully at him, hiding his own need to pant for air as he spoke. "Done so soon?" He jibed, digging his fingertips into the man's shoulder.

"No," Hell's answered with a snort. "Come on, get up here." He said, motioning for My Son to move up to the front seats. With a smile, My Son carefully climbed over the middle console, struggling a bit and missing the sideways glance from Hell's Taxi to his ass, but finally found him self over the console and turned around, situating himself in the lap of Hell's. He shifted around a bit in the other man's lap, ignoring a strained moan that came from him as he finally settled down in a comfortable position.

Looking up at the driver, My Son smiled mischievously and leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around his neck again as he pressed their chests together. "So," He said softly, feeling a pair of arms wrap around his own waist. "Now what?"

"Now?" Hell's asked nonchalantly as he reached down beside himself. He grabbed onto the driver's seat lever that was placed near the floor on the side of his cushioned chair. Pulling up on it he, using his feet, pushed backwards giving them both more room. "Now, the real fun begins." He pulled My Son down towards him, pressing their lips together again. It quickly turned hot as Hell's hands moved downward, gripping the younger boy's ass through his tight shorts and holding him close. My Son giggled as his hips dug into the other man's. He could feel the his hard erection poking him, and the desire to rut against him became to much to bear as My Son rolled his hips against Hell's Taxi's. The other man separated their lips and grunted loudly, squeezing My Son's ass. He let himself lean backwards into his chair a bit, enjoying the sensation of the young man grinding against him.

My Son smirked to himself, leaning forward with the cabbie. He pressed his lips against his ear, whispering dirty things fervently before sliding them down to kiss along the other's jawline. Taxi shivered a bit, moving his hand's down to grip at My Son's thighs. _God it has been too long._ He thought, almost cumming when My Son rubbed his hips particularly hard. He moaned, leaning down to whisper to the other. "Condoms?" He croaked out.

"Pocket." My Son answered quickly. He had to clench his teeth to keep what would have been a rather needy whimper from leaving him as Hell's Taxi's hands moved away from his butt to his small pockets, searching for the item in question incredibly close to his swiftly hardening cock. He pulled out the square piece of foil and looked down at My Son, raising an eyebrow. He snorted. "I went to a club remember? What do you _think_ happens there?"

"Mhm." Hell's said, setting the still wrapped condom own on the middle console. "Lift up a bit."

My Son complied and sat himself up on his knees, giving the other man plenty of room to unbuckle his belt. My Son followed the set example, slipping his suspenders off of his shoulders and then unbuttoning and unzipping his own shorts as Hell's did so with his pants. But they both stopped there, My Son watching the other and he in turn sighing as his now relieved erection tented in his still mostly hidden underwear. "You, um, wouldn't happen to have any...?" He asked, studying the large tent in the driver's pants.

"Glove compartment." Hell's responded, reaching out to help hold the younger up as he nodded and leaned over the passenger seat. He popped open the small compartment and after rummaging through a stack of papers he found the small tube of lubricant he asked for. He snatched it up and quickly pushed himself back into a seated position in the other's lap, arching his own eyebrow at the cabbie. He chuckled and replaced his hands on My Son's hips. "Hey now, you don't know what I do in my free time."

"Other than soliciting passengers?" My Son asked with a smile, grabbing the condom from the leather console it sat on.

"Oh please. I'm pretty sure you came onto me first." Hell's Taxi replied, watching as My Son lifted the small wrapper to his mouth and ripped it open with his teeth.

"Of course I did. Now get on with it." He said, pulling the rubbery object from it's torn wrapper. Hell's chuckled again and lifted him hips, shimmying out of his black slacks and swiftly tugging down his underwear. He grunted at the rough sensation and My Son blushed, trying not to look directly at the throbbing hard on that sprang up and bobbed as Hell's shifted in his seat. He heard the older man laugh and he scowled at him. His hands moved as quickly as they could as he swallowed his sudden nervousness, swiftly slipping the condom onto the other and ignoring the way he moaned. He then turned towards himself, struggling a little but eventually getting his shorts off and down his thighs. He had not worn any underwear himself that evening, and if the approving hum and gloved hands roving over the newly exposed flesh was anything to go by, Hell's Taxi did not mind the lack of clothing at all.

My Son shivered, staring at a spot out the back window beside Hell's head instead of looking at him. He was hoping the other would not notice and just get along with screwing him, but the other had apparently other things in mind. He laughed before talking, taking the tube of lubricant from My Son before peeling of his gloves and tossing them into the floor of the cab. "Why the sudden shyness, hm? Nervous?"

"I am not nervous!" My Son shouted suddenly as his head snapped to glare at Hell's, answering bit too quickly. He groaned at himself, his blush turning from a light pink to a deep red. He slapped himself in the forehead as Hell's laughed again.

"Oh! Oh, I see! You honestly- oh god- please tell me this is not your first time?" He asked, not able to choke back another laugh.

"No! Of course it isn't! It's just that this... this would be- ah." My Son yelled, his voice softening as he spoke, his hands clenching at the driver's shoulders.

Hell's smiled, sliding his hands up the other man's sides and back down. "Your first time with a real man, then?" He asked, chuckling softly when My Son mumbled under his breath. Popping the cap up on the tube, he squeezed some of the lube out over his fingers, rubbing the slick liquid over them. "Don't worry about it, I'll be gentle okay? I was just a little worried that that sexy little spitfire I saw earlier was all talk." He moved his slicked hand back towards his hips, moving towards the cleft of his ass. "You know, I'd love to see him again." He murmured, swirling a finger around My Son's puckered hole.

He hissed, glaring down at Hell's. "You're about to get him and a fist in your face too if you don't hurry up." He warned, wincing as the finger dipped into his hole before slipping back out. Hell's Taxi laughed.

"That's what I'm talking about." He said with a grin, gripping My Son's hip with his non-slicked hand. "Now, this might hurt a bit, okay?" Hell's Taxi warned and he slowly pressed against My Son's tight ring of muscle before it gave out. He gasped and Hell's winced for him as is finger slowly filled him. "Relax." He said softly, rubbing his hip. "This would be a lot easier for you if you just did."

My Son nodded and sucked in a long breath before slowly letting it out, forcing his muscles to do as Hell's had suggested. Pleased, the older of the two slid his finger out, before plunging it back in. He watched My Son's face carefully, making sure that the young boy wasn't in too much pain as he thrust his finger in and out of him. Slowly the wincing and pained expressions faded into soft sighs and a slight rock of his hips here or there. Glancing downward and licking his lips, Hell's tightened his grip on his hip and then carefully pushed the next finger in. My Son flinched away, gasping loudly. Hell's Taxi winced and slid his hand away from his hip to his stomach, reaching down to brush his palm against My Son's own throbbing erection. He heard the muffled cry that the younger man tried to cover up and he looked up to his face, smirking at him. He swore at him under his breath before gasping again and bucking his hips forward as Hell's Taxi began to slowly move his hand up and down in time with the thrust of his fingers.

My Son trembled and let himself fall forward against the man, moaning softly as Hell's continued his ministrations, whispering in his ear as he gently scissored him. Finally he inserted a third finger and after a few short thrusts he removed them. My Son whimpered at the sudden loss but Hell's silenced him with a soft peck on the lips and a chuckle. "Quiet now." He said, squirting more lubricant into his hand and rubbing it all over his own twitching cock. "You aren't the only one with needs here."

"Right, but now you're just being a stingy a- ooh!" He silenced the boy with a hard squeeze around the base of his cock.

"'Stingy'? Oh please, I'm going to be the one doing all of the work." Hell's countered, grabbing onto his hips again and pulling him over his hard on. "Ready?"

He expected some sort of scathing comeback from My Son, but the other didn't speak. He just wrapped his arms around the cabbie's neck, brushing along the shell of his ear with his nose. "I'm waiting." Was all he said. Hell's Taxi shivered, repeated his warning from earlier and slowly pushed My Son down. A low groan ripped through his throat as he sheathed himself in the younger boy. He heard My Son cry out, moaning as he was pushed downwards. Hell's stopped every time the other whimpered, making sure to wait and give the boy a few moments to adjust to the intrusion. It was a slow process but eventually he had fully seated My Son in his lap. "Still okay?" He asked, sounding strained, forcing himself not to buck up into the boy.

"Mhm." My Son replied with a whimper. Hell's smiled and stroked the soft flesh of his hips his his thumb. He gave him a few more moments until My Son relaxed in his grip and his quickened breathing returned to normal before moving again, lifting him upwards. He seemed to regain his strength quickly though, using his legs to lift himself up some of the way. Both of them moaned loudly, the sensation of slicked plastic making My Son tremble and Hell's grunt. Gripping him tight, he pushed him back down. My Son clenched around him unconsciously with a high pitched cry, making Hell's hips stutter.

"Oh my- My Son relax!" He huffed, barely able to keep from violently thrusting back into the other. He could make out some muffled retort but felt the other man's now almost unbearably tight hole loosen a bit. Sighing he continued his slow movements, wondering how much longer he was going to last before he finally gave in into the sensations and began to fuck the smaller man senseless.

My Son bit back another grunt as Hell's Taxi impaled him once again on his hard cock. It was painful, it felt as if his insides were being ripped in half. As if _himself_ was being ripped in half. But then the cabbie would push up into him and _just_ the right angle and he would see stars. It was the most agonizing and pleasurable experience he had ever had. And to think that he had once though James was the best he had ever had. He moaned and he heard Hell's laugh softly at him, giving him a small pat on his behind. Scowling, willing to prove that he wasn't someone to take lightly, he rolled his hips, making the other freeze mid thrust and let out a low groan. He smirked triumphantly but it soon disappeared as the cab driver began to pick up the pace, sensing the young boy's inner muscle relaxing on their own accord around him. He let his eyes fall shut as he fought down another whimper when Hell's Taxi brushed over that sensitive spot deep within him once again.

With every quick thrust of the other he could feel something in his stomach coiling, pushing himself closer and closer towards his own release. He attempted to stave it off, not wanting everything to end so soon, but Hell's was significantly better than anything or anyone he had had before and it was getting harder and harder to try and keep his oncoming orgasm at bay. He pressed his face into the crook of the other man's neck, now letting his whimpers flow unhindered from his lips. "Oh god, please, I-I'm close." He said softly, kissing at the warm flesh of his neck.

Hell's heard the other loud and clear, every word going straight to his dick. It had been the first real coherent thing he had heard come from the other in a while and he had forgotten just how lovely the other's voice sounded. He shuddered at his words, feeling his own once far off urge for climax being to rise. He grunted, his hands tightening on My Son as he lifted him up and almost dropped him he was moving so fast. He tilted his head so his lips pressed against the purplish hair that covered his ear, whispering, "I hear you. Now... not to impose but, you think you could lean back before you actually do?"

My Son would have questioned this statement in any other situation but his head wasn't in the right place for extended thinking. So, appeasing the older man, he pushed himself backwards with a small grunt. The new angle suddenly allowed Hell's much deeper into the boy, making him cry out and shudder, leaning his head back. Hell's Taxi grinned, jerking upwards into him harder and reaching to grasp at his now leaking cock. "That's right, just like that." He cooed softly, jerking off My Son in perfect time with his thrusts. My Son heard his soft voice in some corner of his mind, because he could only figure that that was the same corner that convinced him that it would be okay to open his eyes.

He regretted it soon after. In that split second he opened his eyes he made eye contact with the man sitting underneath him. Black eyes once again met purple. Except this time it wasn't just two strangers happening to meet because of a stupid rainstorm. Now there were names, faces, personalities to go along with it. He regretted it because there was a connection that had been made, a connection My Son did not entirely appreciate or despise. But also because it was the sight of those seemingly endless dark pools in that handsome face that brought him to orgasm. He shouted, arching his back as he came. Hell's grinned and leaned his head back, groaning as My Son tightened around him. He continued to pump My Son's spurting erection, ignoring the white streams of cum that landed on his moving hand and jacket. At this point he really even didn't need to help My Son move any more, the younger bouncing himself up and down as much as he could so to ride out his own orgasm. That was all the cabbie really needed, the sight of that young boy pleasuring himself, to let go.

His own climax was much quieter but just as powerful as My Son's, merely grunting as he felt himself cum into what would have been deep within My Son if not for the condom. He bucked erratically into the other a few last times, ignoring his soft pleas because of the over-stimulation he was putting the younger through. He collapsed suddenly, feeling much more tired than he would have anticipated and he 'oof'ed softly when My Son did the same. For a long time they just laid there, listening to the sound of rain pattering on the metal roof of the cab and the sound of breathing.

Hell's Taxi was the first to move, gently prodding My Son into sitting up and leaning his back against the steering wheel. With a little bit of languid shuffling and some more prodding he silently convinced him out of his lap, My Son flopping over into the passenger seat. Sighing, Hell's reached over to the middle console, popping it open and pulling out a handful of napkins. He carefully peeled the condom off of his softening cock and tied it off, wrapping it in a few of the napkins before dropping it in the open console. Cleaning off his hand and what he could off his jacket, he then leaned over and carefully wiped My Son clean as well. He tossed the dirty napkins into the console before shutting it and reached down into the floorboards and grabbed his gloves, slipping them on without a word. Finally, after watching My Son shuffle back into his shorts and fix his suspenders out of his peripheral vision, he fixed his seat and swallowed, grabbing the steering wheel. Putting the car in 'Drive' he looked over to My Son. "Gregory House, right?"

"Mhm." He replied lazily, still looking dazed. Hell's nodded and slowly began to pull off, speeding up as he went along. For the most part it was a relatively silent drive neither of them feeling the need to fill the silence with whatever attempt at conversation they could think of. Hell's Taxi just busied himself with driving, occasionally stealing glances at the other while My Son stared out the window, watching the trees go by but not really seeing them. But in both of their opinions it was too soon when the creepy hotel came into view.

Pulling up beside the building, Hell's parked and sat back in his chair. "Well, here you are. Gregory House." He looked over to My Son and nodded. "Have a good night."

My Son nodded in return and opened his door. "You too." He said as he stepped out of the car on wobbly legs. Hell's Taxi opened his mouth to ask if he was going to be okay but quickly closed it as My Son shut the door. _He'll be fine._ He told himself and the young man walked around the front of his car, illuminated by the head lights. As he stepped by his door and began to walk towards the hotel the sudden urge to talk to him again became unbearable. He swore out loud and he rolled down his window. "Hey!" He yelled, catching his attention and making him turn. He make a 'come here' motion with his hand and My Son walked back, leaning down a bit to look the cabbie in the eye.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to keep the curiousness he felt out of his voice.

"Here." He said, holding out a small rectangular piece of paper for the other. My Son took it, raising an eyebrow at him curiously. "It's my business card. If you ever need another, you know, ride or something, you call me, okay?" He continued, explaining himself. My Son stared at him a moment longer before smiling, studying the thick card.

"You know what, I think I will." He said, pocketing the card.

Hell's smiled back before it disappeared again. "Yeah, um, look, I'd like it if you didn't really go around spreading things about what just happened. I have a business to run so..."

"I get it." My Son said with a nod. "Just between you and me."

"Preferably."

My Son nodded. "Alright, I'm sure I can do that." He glanced down at his jacket. "Sorry about your jacket."

"Ah well. It's not like I have four more just like it." There was another long silence before Hell's broke it. "Well, I better be going. Probably need to head on home before the storm gets any worse."

"Mhm." My Son agreed, not really wanting the other to leave just yet. "So... I'll see you again right?"

He smiled. "Hey, I'm just a phone call away kid." He winked and started to roll up the window. "Take care of yourself."

"You too." My Son said before the window was all the way up, stepping away from the cab as it began to pull away. He watched it go before he finally remembered that he was standing out in the rain, soaking wet. Slipping his hand back into his pocket he brushed the business card with his fingertips, smirking as he turned on his heels and started to walk back towards the hotel.

* * *

**Holy dang! That always takes forever, and my longest oneshot yet! Well, I'm glad you read this and I'd love it if you reviewed or even just left a little comment about what you just read. I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
